Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A processor may execute one or more virtual machines. A virtual machine may be a software instantiation of a computing environment or operating system. Virtual machines may emulate the architecture and/or the functions of a physical machine. Two or more virtual machines may be executed by a single processor or core.